Mokuba's Memories
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: On a cold winter's evening, Mokuba sits in the playground thinking about his happy memories with his beloved older brother. Loosely based on 'The Little Match Girl' by Hans Christian Anderson.


**Mokuba's Memories**

_**Hello! I'm neglecting my other stories but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Don't worry, I'm working hard on the next few chapters of my stories. They'll be up soon, I promise! In the meantime, please enjoy this. Loosely based on **_**'The Little Match Girl'**_** story. I own nothing.**_

It was so bitterly cold and by the time all of the children had gotten out of school, it was pitch dark and they were up to their knees in freezing white snow. Everyone was eager to get home to nice, warm fires and hot cooked meals.

Walking down the street was a small boy, only aged twelve years old with a wild mane of raven black hair. He was wrapped up warmly against the bitter cold. Well, he wasn't really warm. He was warm on the outside but on the inside, his heart was frozen, broken.

The boy stopped walking for a moment and took out a photograph and stared at it sadly for a few minutes. It was a photograph of himself and another man. A man with beautiful crystal blue eyes and brown hair. The man was smiling and holding the boy tightly in his arms.

Now as the little boy stared at the photograph, a sense of sadness swept over him. A single tear trickled down his cheek as he stared at the man.

The boy's name was Mokuba Kaiba and the man in the photograph was his older brother, Seto Kaiba.

Was it really only just a week ago that Mokuba had received the news of the crash? His brother had been involved in a train crash. A few survivors had been picked up...but Seto wasn't among them as far had Mokuba had been told. The news had just killed Mokuba inside.

Now, on this dark and cold evening, Mokuba didn't feel like going home. He walked into the playground, all empty. He sat down by the gates and set down his backpack.

'Big brother...' he whispered softly, tears trickling down his cheeks. 'Seto... I want you Seto...please come back to me...'

Mokuba couldn't face going back to the mansion. He didn't want to face his brother's empty office, his empty bedroom, his empty bed. More than anything, Mokuba wished that he could crawl into Seto's bed and into Seto's loving warm arms where he would always be safe.

Now, the little boy shivered in the icy cold wind. He zipped open his backpack and pulled out a box of matches. They had been using matches earlier that day in Biology class, learning how to use bunseen burners.

Mokuba struck a match and in an instant, the match flared, letting out a soft warm glow.

In the glow of the match, Mokuba could see a little baby lying on a rug, kicking his legs in the air. Then a little boy- a boy who looked eerily like Seto when he was younger- came over to the baby and started tickling his toes. The baby squealed and laughed, kicking his feet happily. But then the image faded away and all that was left was a burnt-out match.

Mokuba struck another match and in its light, he saw a younger version of himself, crying all alone. Then his brother Seto came over and wrapped his arms around the sad little boy. Mokuba heard Seto say 'It's alright little brother. I'm here for you always.' Little Mokuba stopped crying and hugged Seto tightly-and in that instant the flame died and Mokuba was left clutching another burnt-out match.

He looked at the matches he had left. Maybe if he lit another one, he would see his brother again.

Mokuba struck another match and in its light, he saw his brother standing in front of a large broken window. Behind him, little Mokuba stood cowering in fear. Seto turned around with a warm, loving smile and said to little Mokuba 'It's just the two of us now Mokie. But we have each other at least.' Seto reached out a hand and smiling, little Mokuba grasped it.

The flame went out and Mokuba dropped the burnt match. There were only a few matches left. He took another one and lit it.

He saw nothing at first but bright flame. Then a figure came out of the light. The figure smiled down at Mokuba and held out its arms to him. Mokuba couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Seto?' he whispered. Seto smiled down at him. A soft warm smile. 'I love you.' he mouthed at the boy.

Mokuba realised that the match was burning out. Quickly he grabbed all the remaining matches he had and lit them as fast as he could, hoping to keep his beloved brother with him as long as he could.

Seto knelt down and stroked Mokuba's hair lovingly. 'I love you my baby.' he whispered. Mokuba smiled happily and threw himself at his brother...just as the matches burnt out.

Mokuba felt himself hugging thin air. He looked down at the burnt-out matches in his hand. Desperately, he scrabbled around in his bag for more matches. But there were none left. He had used them all up.

No more matches to light, no more visions to experience. He would never see his brother again. Mokuba burst into tears.

Covering his face with his hands, Mokuba sobbed his heart out, wanting his brother back more than ever.

Mokuba cried so hard, he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him. He didn't notice the person standing in front of him, looking down at him.

The person knelt down and used his hand to lift Mokuba's face up to look at him. Mokuba let out a gasp at who it was.

It was his brother.

'Seto?' he gasped. Seto smiled and gently wiped away Mokuba's tears with his fingers. 'Hello little Mokie. I missed you baby.' he said.

Mokuba choked out a sob and threw himself at Seto. This time, he was hugging not cold thin air but a warm soft body. Seto hugged his baby brother tightly, nuzzling into his hair.

'Don't cry little one. I'm home now. And home is where I'm going to stay. With you.' whispered Seto.

Then Seto picked up the little boy and held him tight in his arms. Mokuba snuggled into his brother's arms, safe and warm at last. With Mokuba nestled tightly in his arms, Seto walked back home to the Kaiba mansion.

That night, after a warm bath and some food, Mokuba nestled down in front of the fire, so happy that his brother was home with him again.

'Mokuba...' said Seto, snuggling down beside his brother. 'What were you doing out in the cold anyway?' he asked. 'I just couldn't face going home. So I stayed outside. I had some matches with me to keep warm.' Mokuba said softly.

'Oh Mokuba...' sighed Seto, placing the boy's head on his chest. Mokuba noticed that his brother was holding a book.

'Mokuba, you were actually very lucky tonight.' said Seto. 'What do you mean?' asked Mokuba. 'If I hadn't found you, and if you had not gone home, you would have frozen to death.' whispered Seto.

Mokuba felt numb and pressed deeper into his brother's chest. 'I'm sorry.' he mumbled. Seto gripped him tighter.

'Let me tell you a story Mokuba. It's called _The Little Match Girl._' Seto picked up the book and flipped through it until he found the story. Mokuba snuggled up closer as his brother started to read him the story.

'Once upon a time, on the last night of the old year...'

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
